frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Verya97/Rozdział 13 - Valencia/@comment-5353388-20150823132119
Nie mogłam się doczekać, aż napiszę komentarz! Już wyjaśniam, czemu nie zrobiłam tego zaraz po tym, jak zaczęłam czytać Twoje opowiadanie: tak bardzo się w nie wciągnęłam, iż nie potrafiłam się oderwać od ekranu monitora. Chciałam jak najszybciej przeczytać wszystkie rozdziały, jakie do tej pory upubliczniłaś. Z resztą, nie wiem czy nie powtarzałabym tych samych pochlebstw pod każdym z rozdziałów, bo zrobiłam sobie ich maraton. Mogłoby być to dla Ciebie dość nużące. W tej chwili mam tyle myśli dotyczących każdego epizodu (nie wiem, jak inaczej to określić, nie powtarzając słowa "rozdział" :D), że nie wiem od czego zacząć i jak napisać wszystko w miarę spójnie oraz zrozumiale; w każdym razie postaram się :D ... Ja naprawdę nie wiem, od czego zacząć. Może ogólnie od Twojego stylu pisania? Tak, chyba tak. Krótko mówiąc jesteś naprawdę bardzo utalentowaną osobą. Natomiast rozpisując się mogę rzec, że te wszystkie opisy zawierają w sobie jakąś magię. Opisujesz jakieś miejsce, a ja już je sobie tworzę w wyobraźni, czytając zdanie po zdaniu. Bez problemu. Wszystkie porównania po prostu urzekają. Czuję, jakbym zagłębiała się w naprawdę świetną książkę jakiejś naprawdę świetnej autorki. Pod którymś z poprzednich rozdziałów oznajmiłaś, że pracujesz nad książką. Mam więc prośbę, byś przede wszystkim z tego nie rezygnowała oraz byś napisała, jakby coś z tego wyszło, bo jestem strasznie ciekawa :D Przejdę teraz do postaci (nie wiem, jak to streścić, bo jest ich dość wiele i ciągnie mnie, by każdą osobę skomentować dość rozlegle :D). Te z Krainy lodu są oczywiście genialnie oddane — uwielbiam to. Twoje własne są tak samo świetne. Królowa Mercedes wydaje się być miłą kobietą, ale te jej spiskowanie z tym facetem w kapturze zdecydowanie mi się nie podoba! Za co ona tak nienawidzi tego Rubéna? Co takiego mógł jej zrobić, że dała otruć swojego męża? (no dobra, myślała, że tylko uśnie, ale tak czy siak...) Jeżeli w ogóle coś jej zrobił. Może to nie jego wina, a króla? Wydaje się pewne, że zdradził Mercedes, ale chyba Rubén nie jest owocem tego związku, co? A jeśli tak, to czemu Mercedes ogłasza wszem i wobec, że to jej pierworodny? Znaczy, w sumie mogła się zgodzić na taki obrót spraw z miłości do męża... Nic nie rozumiem i to mnie frustruje :D Rubén, Rubén, Rubén... Nie wiem, jaki jest. Czy jest po prostu skrytą, dobrą, skrzywdzoną przez przeszłość osobą, która gra przerażającego księcia, czy jest najzwyczajniej w świecie zły. Po jednej scenie z nim nie jestem w stanie nic wyczytać, z wyjątkiem wyglądu i wrażenia, jakie wywarł na Elsie i Annie. Nie powiem, bardzo ciekawa postać :D Jego brat! Jak został przedstawiony w którymś z poprzednich rozdziałów pomyślałam sobie, że bardzo go polubię. Teraz nie jestem już taka pewna. A wszystko przez to, jak się odnosił do tych kuszników na polowaniu. Wtedy trochę przesadził i nie bardzo mi się to podobało. Ale po tej króciutkiej chwili z Alexandrem w tym rozdziale szala chyba przechyliła się na tę stronę, w której go bardzo lubię :D Aczkolwiek wciąż jestem co do niego podejrzliwa >.> Ten cały Rafael. Jak była ta scena z syrenami to nagle sobie pomyślałam, że może on jest tym bratem Królowej Syren. Nie wątpię, że w jego oczach można doszukać się morza, więc może... W stosunku do niego też jestem oczywiście podejrzliwa. Dziwny facet. Zbyt miły jak na mój gust :D Mniej by mnie niepokoił będąc wrednym... Wszyscy Ci trzej faceci budzą we mnie podejrzenia, ale w każdym z nich "moje nastoletnie ja" widzi potencjalnego partnera dla Elsy. Dosłownie z każdym z nich mój mózg dopisywał sobie swoje własne historie miłosne XD Nie podoba mi się, że największą uwagę zwracam na ewentualny wątek miłosny Elsy :D Ale skoro już przy tym jestem... Najbardziej bym chciała zobaczyć jej interakcje z Alexandrem. Rubén w mojej głowie ma chyba największe szanse u Elsy. Odniosłam wrażenie, że na niego bardziej zwróciła swoją uwagę, co mi się nie podoba, bo jak na razie jestem w nieistniejącym "team!Alexander". Rafael jest już raczej spalony, więc w to nie będę wnikać :D Za dużo rzeczy mąci mi umysł, nie jestem w stanie ich wszystkich przelać w słowa. Chyba poruszyłam kilka z ważniejszych wątków. Na koniec napiszę tylko, że nie mogę się doczekać kolejnych rozdziałów i aż wszystko się w końcu wyjaśni! :) MASZ TALENT, KTÓREGO WIELE OSÓB MOŻE CI POZAZDROŚCIĆ :D